It's Gonna Be Alright
by shiningjess
Summary: 50 Sentences For Yullen


Fandom: D Gray Man

Pairing: Yuu Kanda X Allen Walker

Author's Note:

Extreme fluff alert. Possible OOC (Watching Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles right before this didn't help) Halfway through I realized I chose the wrong set and thus you would realize some of the sentences were really awkward. Besides that I guess, just enjoy?

_For: 1sentence challenge // Set Gamma_

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

01 – Ring

"But Moyashi has a nice ring to it," Kanda answered when Allen whined for the millionth time that his name was Allen – spelled A-L-L-E-N- and not beansprout.

02 – Hero

As Allen snuggled into Kanda's arms he knew that while he could be everyone's hero, Kanda would be his own personal hero.

03- Memory

When Kanda came back from a month long mission and kissed him in the darkness of his room, Allen wondered why Kanda always tasted better than what he remembered.

04- Box

That same day Kanda gave him a box of chocolates saying offhandedly that, "Belgium was good for chocolates," but Allen knew there was more to it when Lavi told him that that day also White Day in Japan.

05 – Run

Allen didn't understand why everytime he ran, he ended up running back to Kanda.

06 – Hurricane

Kanda didn't understand why but Allen's entrance into his life was like a hurricane blowing over everything that he once knew and once held dear.

07- Wings

Kanda realized that angels did not necessarily need wings – Allen was a good example.

08 – Cold

Allen thought that the stoic Japanese exorcist would be cold to the touch, therefore he got a shock when he realized that Kanda radiated warmness when they first hugged.

09 – Red

Red tinted the battlefield that day and when Kanda saw the red that was mingled with Allen's white hair and pale skin, he decided that he hated the colour red.

10- Drink

Allen didn't like the taste of medicine at all and thus refused all pleas to drink the medicine that was prescribed to him until Kanda was forced (by Lenalee and Lavi) to feed him with it.

11 – Midnight

Midnight was the time when Allen would sneak up to Kanda's room and spend the rest night in the Japanese's arms.

12 – Temptation

Everytime Allen returned home from a mission, Kanda had to resist the temptation to pin him to the wall and make love to him all night.

13 – View

As Allen looked at Kanda's silky long hair cascading down, he decided that it was a better view than the Eiffel Tower.

14 – Music

Allen never wanted to tell Kanda anything that was on his mind because he did not want to worry Kanda (a reasoning that Kanda found atrocious) but he found that he could read Allen's mind through the music that he played in the middle of night when he thought the Japanese was asleep.

15- Silk

"What shampoo do you use to keep your long hair so silky?"

16 – Cover

When Allen reopened his eyes, he found a pair of arms holding on to him and he himself unscathed from the gunshot that he was preparing for – Kanda had covered him and took the wound on his behalf.

17 – Promise

As Kanda traced the curse on Allen's sleeping face, he made a promise to himself that he would come back alive from the next mission.

18 – Dream

Allen always thought that his post exorcist life would revolve around a wife, kids and some nine to five job; never in his wildest dream would he expect Kanda to be sharing his bed (and life) for the rest of their lives.

19 – Candle

Allen lit another candle – one shall be lit every night until the light of his life returned from the battlefield.

20- Talent

Kanda found Allen's annoying talent of annoying him annoying.

21- Silence

After dating Kanda for some time, Allen learnt to appreciate the messages embedded in Kanda's silences.

22 – Journey

Allen and Kanda were both travelers on a journey to seek for something precious only to find that their companions were the gems that they were searching for.

23- Fire

If Kanda was ice, then Allen would be the fire that would melt the ice.

24- Strength

One lesson that Kanda learnt from Allen was that true strength was not the ability to kill a large number of enemies but the ability to protect the ones you love.

25 – Mask

Kanda removed Allen's mask to find a wounded child beneath it and from that instant on Kanda swore to protect that child from further harm.

26 – Ice

They say the Japanese was a block of ice with regards to emotion but the British knew better – the ice was simply to hide the emotions that could not take another blow anymore.

27 – Fall

Kanda didn't like falling – but falling in love with Allen was something that he didn't mind doing.

28 – Forgotten

"Have you forgotten our promise?" Allen cried while shaking the lifeless body of Kanda, not believing that it was indeed all over.

29 – Dance

Everytime Kanda swung Mugen in a battle, Allen thought that he was dancing because he was just so elegant.

30 – Body

As they lay Kanda's body in the coffin for everyone to take a final look, Allen could not help but notice how ethereal he looked, as though the Japanese was only sleeping.

31 – Sacred

Although Allen and Kanda were lovers, Allen knew that there were certain things – sacred things – that Kanda would not talk about, one example being the lotus that sat on the table next to his bed.

32 – Farewells

Kanda was never good with farewells, so he stayed away from funerals as far as possible, leaving Allen to shed the tears on his behalf.

33 – World

They travelled around the world for missions but nowhere in this world was as beautiful as the place where they first confessed their love to each other – The balcony of Dark Order.

34 – Formal

Allen had never seen Kanda in formal attire before but the day he did he almost fainted with a nosebleed – the suit fitted Kanda to a tee.

35 – Fever

When Kanda first kissed Allen, the younger had gone so red that Kanda wondered if he was running a fever.

36 – Laugh

The day Kanda heard a heartfelt laughter from Allen he decided that no sound on earth could compare to it.

37 – Lies

Amidst all the lies that made up both their lives, Allen and Kanda knew that the only thing that was true was their feelings to each other.

38 – Forever

Kanda never believed in forever because he knew that both him and Allen might die anytime in a battle but when he saw bloodied Allen staggering into Dark Order after fighting (and defeating) a Noah, Kanda decided to give forever a try.

39 – Overwhelmed

Kanda was almost ready to kill the person who had made _his _moyashi cried when Allen, in between tears, told him that he was overwhelmed with emotions upon seeing his return.

40 – Whisper

Allen liked to think of the way Kanda showed affections as a whisper, soft to the ears but making the heart flutter endlessly.

41 – Wait

"Wait Bakanda!" Allen screamed to Kanda who was way ahead of him wondering why Kanda always had to move off alone.

42 – Talk

Allen eyed Kanda from afar wondering when would he finally talk to him normally instead of calling him nicknames and picking a fight everytime they met.

43 – Search

When Allen finally abandoned the search for true happiness, he found it being given to him in the form of Kanda.

44 – Hope

"There's no need to hope, that moyashi is definitely still alive,"

45 – Eclipse

"Solar eclipse!" Allen pointed out excitedly during one of the missions which left Kanda wondering why everything was so interesting to the beansprout only the realize that it was one of the reasons that attracted him to the younger.

46 – Gravity

When an apple hit Newton he found gravity, when a beansprout hit a stoic samurai, he found love.

47 – Highway

It didn't matter how long the highway of life went as long as they had each other.

48 – Unknown

When Kanda looked back, he realized that the only thing known in the midst of all the unknown was Allen and that thought placed a rare smile on his face.

49 – Lock

Kanda's heart was always locked – but as Allen squirmed his way into his heart, he realized that Allen was the key to the lock that he had been searching for all the while.

50 – Breathe

When Allen felt Kanda's breath at his ears, he knew, everything was going to be alright.


End file.
